Evolucion
by Mujer Azul
Summary: A lo largo de su relacion con Koizumi, Otani nota y conoce diferentes fascetas de su novia. Y eso solo le sirve para descubrir lo que ya sabia: esta enamorado de ella.


_ Por todos los cielos, debo parecer un idiota.

En realidad, el si parecía, en todo el sentido de la palabra, un perfecto idiota.

Es decir, pocas personas con dos neuronas conectadas van a un vecindario, casi a medianoche, y luego no pueden decidirse si tocar o no una puerta. Y por si fuera poco, ya empezaba a hablar solo. Porque, a menos de que hubiese algún delincuente o gente invisible transitando por el lugar, el vecindario estaba totalmente vacío. A excepción de él.

En realidad, no era un idiota, su novia era una idiota. Por no contestar sus llamadas ni mensajes, y esfumarse mágicamente del mapa por cinco días. Y claro, él era aún más idiota por preocuparse tanto por eso.

Porque Koizumi le había avisado que estaría preparándose para sus exámenes por dos semanas, el comprendió que no necesitaría distracciones y se limitó a dejar estudiar a la jirafa pelirroja que tenía por novia.

Pero, ya, en serio ¿cuánto tiempo podía gastar en enviarle un mensaje para al menos saber que estaba bien?

Y sobre todo, Otani se sentía un estúpido porque se estaba comportando como uno de esos personajes de películas románticas que se vuelven cursis y vomitan arcoíris rosas. Y es que el impulso de saber cómo estaba la chica había sido casi natural, su cuerpo se había puesto en automático y simplemente camino desde su casa hasta la de Koizumi.

_Atsushi, muchacho ¿Estas escuchándome?

Otani al fin se dio por aludido, ante una señora Koizumi que lo miraba extrañada y con unas marcadas ojeras. La mujer estaba parada en el umbral, esperando a que el chico se dignara a escucharla.

Genial, ahora debió parecer un loco por estar en la puerta de una casa ajena, y en las nubes por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

_Buenas noches. Lamento mucho si la desperté, y sé que no debo estar aquí a estas horas, pero...

La mujer sonrió maternalmente restándole importancia y lo invito a pasar.

_Gracias a Dios que eras tú, querido, vimos una extraña sombra en la puerta y creímos que eras un asaltante, casi iba a usar esto contra ti_ Dijo la señora señalando la sartén que tenía sujetada en la otra mano, y el chico no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva. Es decir, si Koizumi lo había hecho doler con sus puñetazos ¿Cuanta seria la fuerza de una entrenada ama de casa?

_Dejando la sartén de lado ¿A pasado algo con No... Risa?_

Entonces fue cuando miro a Otani seriamente, mientras tomaba asiento para explicarle mejor las cosas, y el chico la imito, sentándose junto a ella.

_La verdad es que ha estado sobre-esforzándose mucho últimamente. Tiene que preparar mucho material para aprobar su curso. Pero casi no come y tiene unas enormes ojeras. Sus amigas han pasado a buscarla para que se distraiga, pero se encerró en su habitación y se niega a salir.

_Oh, entiendo_ El chico se intimó un poco, pero finalmente le pregunto_ Sé que es algo inapropiado ¿Pero puedo pasar a verla?

_Claro, pero no te vayas muy tarde. Me sorprende que tu madre te haya dejado venir a estas horas.

Otani subió las escaleras apresuradamente antes de tener que dar una mentira que seguramente sería muy mala e inconclusa. Sabía que la madre de su novia no era ninguna tonta, ¿Pero cómo podía explicar que había salido como un (increíble) ninja de su casa arriesgándose a unos cuantos escobazos por parte de su madre?

Con mucha cautela e intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible, el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Risa, y francamente, esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa, menos con aquello. Desearía haber llevado una cámara consigo, la imagen que había visto tendría que quedar grabada para futuras generaciones.

Koizumi estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, cosiendo con una increíble paciencia lo que parecía ser un detallado vestido, a su alrededor, habían maniquíes con pelucas peinadas casi perfectamente y muchas fotos y datos de lo que parecían ser modelos. La chica tenía mal aspecto, su cabello pedía a gritos ser peinado y su cara de sueño la hacía ver una mueca absurdamente graciosa.

_¿ Koizumi ¿Que estás haciendo?

Risa paro su trabajo y miro al chico como si fuera una especie de deforme monstruo que había invocado por accidente, había llegado tan repentinamente que casi cae de bruces al piso y muere de un paro cardiaco. Su (ya no tan) pequeño novio había parecido adquirir las habilidades de un hobbit.

_¿¡Otani, pero que haces tú aquí!?

_Vine a ver si con después de un tiempo habías conseguido un buen cirujano que te arregle esa horrible cara, pero tienes peor pinta que cuando nos vimos por última vez.

_¿Te has visto en un espejo? No eres precisamente un Adonis para andar criticando a la gente.

Luego de unos treinta segundos de mirarse a los ojos, Otani sonrió de manera socarrona y se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia.

_Lo que me temía, mi diagnostico ha acertado, tienes la terrible enfermedad de "No he dormido desde hace días y le tengo envidia a la increíble belleza de mi genial novio" ¿Me equivoco?

Risa mantuvo el ceño fruncido por unos momentos, pero luego hizo una especie de puchero mirando hacia otro lado. Sí, eso fue suficiente para darle a entender a Otani que estaba en lo cierto.

No era solo por las tremendas ojeras que Koizumi había intentado inútilmente disimular con maquillaje. En la conocía, sabía perfectamente que cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza, podía ser la mujer con mas determinación (y con la cabeza más dura) de posiblemente todo el planeta.

_Ahora ¿Puedes explicarme porque estas cosiendo un vestido a estas horas? Todavía tienes días de sobra para terminar todos estos trabajos. Y, a propósito ¿Que son todas estas cosas?

Koizumi lanzo una especie de suspiro resignado y luego comenzó a hablar. Primero su madre y ahora su novio ¿es que no podían dejar que se desvelara en paz?

_Todo esto es una parte que debo presentar para el día de mi evaluación final, tengo que demostrar al menos tres peinados medianamente complicados, cinco maneras de maquillar a una mujer con distintos tonos de piel, y para la prueba de la ropa, combinar adecuadamente el vestuario y reparar alguna falla. Además debo presentar informes sobre cada peinado, vestido, que telas lleva, en que tonos son y que artefactos use para realizar cada cosa.

El cerebro de Otani solo logro procesar algo parecido a "Vestidos. Maquillaje. Risa. Trabajo. Cansancio. Cansancio. Cansancio"

La explicación de Koizumi sonaba como si casi fuera hecha de memoria. Posiblemente tendría que exponer eso inicialmente antes de presentar el trabajo, o, de manera más cierta, ya le había explicado a su familia hasta el cansancio lo que tenía que preparar, posiblemente para que no la molesten.

El chico miro el trabajo ¿Realmente había hecho todo eso en cinco días? El no sabía mucho sobre ropa ni maquillaje, pero para que la chica pusiera esa cara de fastidio y sueño, debió ser realmente agotador.

_Pero porque no hiciste las cosas más despacio? Tienes más de una semana para terminar esto. Descansa unas horas y luego vuelves a trabajar.

_¿Es una broma? No puedo hacerlo, en unos días me darán nuevo material para presentar nuevamente. Yo... No puedo darme el lujo de holgazanear ahora.

Otani la miro con sorpresa. Risa de verdad estaba tomando en serio sus clases.

Eso realmente lo hacía feliz, si bien sabía que Koizumi estaba estudiando lo que en verdad le gustaba, su familia pensó que no duraría demasiado y se cansaría del trabajo rápidamente. Y para ser sinceros, el también lo pensó en un principio.

Pero ese poste de luz humano le había demostrado una vez más la dedicación que demostraba cuando algo le apasionaba. Rápidamente fue desenvolviéndose con naturalidad y había quedado entre las tres mejores alumnas que cursaban el primer año en la academia de estilismo.

Le emocionaba ver que la chica que quería estaba encaminada a cumplir su sueños, como el, que estudiaba para ser profesor. Y tenía fe en que Risa probablemente sería la mejor estilista de Japón.

Sin embargo, eso no serviría de nada si después de aprobar el examen, caía en coma por el extremo cansancio.

El chico se sentó en el filo de la cama, para quedar frente al rostro de Koizumi, y le miro con una repentina seriedad.

_Creo que es genial que te estés tomando todo esto tan en serio, pero debes dormir. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que está tu madre? Me dijo que no tienes hambre y que hace días que no duermes.

_Es solo que... En verdad quiero aprobar este curso. Tengo que ser al menos uno de los cinco mejores promedios de primer año.

Otani tomo tímidamente la mano de Risa entre las suyas. Sus manos contrastaban entre los finos dedos de ella. Y Risa suspiro levemente, en verdad había extrañado a Otani. En verdad lo extraño a él y al cerebro que a veces parecía no poseer. Sin embargo, en situaciones como esas, su novio podía ser verdaderamente adorable.

_Vas a aprobar, tonta, lo prometo, esa cabeza hueca que tienes en verdad puede hacer maravillas cuando se lo propone. Aunque claro, eso no pase muy seguido que digamos.

Risa fingió estar enfadada y tomo un almohadón para golpearlo, mientras Otani lograba esquivarla con agilidad. Luego de unos minutos, Risa se recostó sobre la cama y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

Sabía que si no aprobaba, esos momentos con Otani podrían ser muy escasos.

Otani no sabía si extrañarse o preocuparse por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica. Finalmente, opto por una mezcla de ambas y se sentó a su lado.

_Bueno ya, escúpelo ¿Esto es solo por aprobar o hay algo que no me has dicho?

La chica solo guardo silencio, como si se lo fuera a llevar a la tumba.

_Risa, que sucede ¿En verdad esta tan insegura? Lo que has hecho hasta ahora es genial, en serio, yo mismo me pondría esos vestidos si fuera mujer.

_No es eso Otani... Es solo_ Koizumi miro hacia arriba, buscando las palabras para expresarse sin largarse a llorar como una tonta_ Déjalo, es una tontería.

_Escucho tus tonterías desde que te conocí, una mas no me hará daño.

_Eres un imbécil.

_Lose, y así me amas.

Ella dejo la almohada a un lado y de repente la pared de su habitación pareció algo increíblemente interesante de ver. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Otani no hacia ni el más mínimo ruido.

Pero entonces sintió como unas manos masculinas la tomaban por la cintura. El chico levanto a Risa hasta sentarla sobre su regazo, aunque ella seguía de espaldas a él. Porque podía ser cierto que ella siquiera siendo la más alta de los dos, pero Otani había ganado fuerza con su constante ejercicio y era capaz de cargarla sin problemas.

_Puedes contármelo, no importa que tan estúpido sea_ El aun la sujetaba, y Risa no pudo evitar enrojecer levemente.

Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca, pero si era la primera en la que el chico se estaba comportando de manera tan delicada. La mayoría de contacto físico que tenían eran besos y abrazos, pero los abrazos terminaban con un Otani avergonzado intentando sacarse de encima a su novia, por supuesto, eso pasaba cuando estaban en público.

Ella volvió a recostarse a su lado para mirarlo, y luego de buscar las palabras más adecuadas, comenzó:

_ Después del primer año de preparación, debo hacer los tres que restan de pasantías. A los estudiantes con notas excepcionales los dejan decidir en qué lugar quieren estudiar. Y como la mayoría va al extranjero, lo más probable es que tenga que estudiar en otro país.

Risa no dijo nada más. Pero Otani ya había escuchado todo lo necesario.

Ella no quería dejar Osaka. Pero estaba la posibilidad que se fuera, por tres años, a estudiar en el extranjero.

Sin saber porque, sintió una pesada piedra en el estómago. Y todo en la habitación se ensombreció más.

Claro, él no se lo diría ni a su sombra, y menos se lo diría a Koizumi (aunque no hacía falta, ella ya lo sabía), pero la chica, después de todo un año estando juntos había calado profundo en él. Si, puede que fuera torpe, exagerada y muy sentimental, pero el sabía muy bien que su vida no sería la misma sin Koizumi por tres años.

Sin embargo, no podía ser tan egoísta, a pesar de que la chica no quisiera dejar Osaka, sabía que la razón más fuerte de quedarse era que estaban juntos.

Después del largo rato sin hablar, el chico rompió el silencio.

_Risa, no puedo creerlo... Después de tantos años, tu estupidez sigue sin tener remedio.

_¡Oye, ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento como este!?

_Pero estoy hablando en serio, es decir ¿ En verdad tienes miedo de que podamos separarnos?

_Por supuesto que si idiota. Sera demasiado tiempo fuera de Japón y nunca he salido del país. A pesar de que es una gran oportunidad, no sé si pueda hacerlo. Talvez... Sería mejor dejar la escuela y empezar como aprendiz en alguna pequeña peluquería o algo por el estilo.

Otani le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

_No dejes tu sueño por nosotros, Risa. Estaremos bien, aun no es seguro si vas a ir al extranjero. Y si te vas ¿Qué más da?. Encontraremos la manera de estar juntos.

Koizumi no se quedó del todo convencida y él lo sabía. Ni siquiera él se convencía totalmente de sus propias palabras. Pero tenía que darle seguridad a la chica.

Otani se acordó de algo. Miro su celular para revisar el horario y...

_Son las dos de la mañana.

_¿En serio? ¡No, voy a terminar bordar el vestido! Tenía que estar listo para mañana en la madrugada!

_Querrás decir hoy en la madrugada.

_Da igual Otani, puedes quedarte si quieres. Hay videojuegos en aquel cajón, o puedes ver la tele.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama para ir nuevamente al escritorio.

Pero parecía que la gravedad no quería estar de su lado. Porque una mano casi biónica tomo la suya y cayo de nuevo en la cama.

_ Casi me hiciste olvidar por lo que había venido. Hoy vas a dormir, has pasado demasiadas noches en vela.

_¡Pero tengo que terminar, serán solo unos minutos! La chica comenzó a retorcerse, por lo que rodeo su cintura con ambas manos ya que la chica era demasiado enérgica. A pesar de las ojeras y el cansancio, la chica pataleaba con mucha energía.

_Entonces lo terminaras mañana. Puedo quedarme toda la noche.

_Tu madre es incapaz de haberte dejado venir a estas horas. Tendrías que estar volviendo a tu casa.

_Ella sabrá que es por una buena causa.

_Te va a castigar.

_Puedo vivir con eso.

_Te va a dar muchísimos escobazos.

_Nada que terapia intensiva no puedo arreglar.

El chico cerró sus brazos totalmente sobre su cintura. Estaban tan cerca que podían hablar en susurros y se escucharían perfectamente. Risa volvió a enrojecerse y Otani sonrió.

_Tu cerebro ha desarrollado la capacidad de crear excusas. Felicitaciones Koizumi_ susurro el chico, mientras la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada mortífera mientras fruncía el ceño. Pero el chico ni se inmuto. Solo agrando su sonrisa para molestarla, haciendo que ella se enojara más.

_¡Otani, juro que te maldigo a ti y a todo tu muer...!

Risa no pudo terminar la frase porque su novio la estaba callando con un beso. El muy idiota. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba por no dejarla trabajar. Por fastidiarla tanto. Porque su colonia olía delicioso. Porque sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Porque le mordía los labios y besaba demasiado bien.

Seguía siendo un estúpido por supuesto, pero ella ya no pensaba en eso porque lo estaba besando.

Luego de un rato se separaron, y ambos sonreían sin poder evitarlo.

_¿Ahora vas a dormirte?

_Podría hacer el esfuerzo.

Otani iba a responderle, pero ahora que ella quería dormir decidió que se las cobraría luego del examen. Recostó a su novia en su pecho y lentamente le acaricio el pelo.

No tardo mucho para que los leves ronquidos de Risa empezaran a escucharse.

Otani miro su celular para calcular media hora. Se quedaría ese tiempo con Risa y luego volvería a su casa.

Cuando abrió la pantalla trago saliva.

"8 llamadas perdidas. Mama"

Su madre lo estuvo llamando. Sabía que no estaba. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

El miedo disminuyo un poco cuando Koizumi removió su cabeza contra su pecho.

Después de todo, con el solo hecho de escaparse de casa ya tenía el cuello en la horca. Tardar unas horas mas no podría empeorarlo.

Así que volvió a abrazar a la mujer jirafa que tenía por novia y cerró los ojos.

Después de todo, no solo la mujer más decidida y determinada del mundo podía tener sueño. El chico más hermoso y sexy también.

* * *

><p>Cuando la alarma la desperto, Risa supo que habia dormido una ocho relajadisimas horas. No solo se sentia con animos de terminar todo el material que le habian dado, sentia que podia correr una maraton toda la noche. Al incorporarse, noto que habia un pequeño papel doblado con su nombre y, aunque su vista estaba algo borrosa, logro leer lo que decia.<p>

"Koizumi:

Quiero que sepas que iniciare acciones legales contra ti porque tus ronquidos me dejaron sordo de un oido. Animo, cuando pases el curso y seas la mejor sabras que fue porque dormiste en mi comodo pecho (soy muy comodo, lose). La proxima vez que te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo deja un mensaje o algo, tonta. Pense que un circo te habia secuestrado para tenerte de atraccion como la mujer mas alta que nunca duerme.

P.D: Me gusto mucho volver a besarte.

P.D 2: Si esta carta llega a manos de Nobu o Nakao te robare los vestidos y limpiare mi habitacion con ellos.

Ojala hayas dormido bien.

Otani"

La chica no pudo mas que sonreir y sacarle una foto a la carta para mandarsela por correo a Nobu. Despues de todo, Otani no habia dicho nada de fotografias por mensajes.

Aunque claro, Otani no podria cumplir su amenaza por mucho que quisiera. estaba en su cama recuperandose de la ira avallasadora y los escobazos de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo!<strong>

**En fin, esta es una coleccion de drabbles que sucederan sin continuacion en el tiempo, es decir, pueden estar casandose y al otro dia ser adolescentes, por ejemplo.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier opinion es bienvenida.**

**¡Gracias por leer *w*!**


End file.
